This invention relates to product shipping containers and protective packaging materials used in connection with shipping containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a packaging system that will support and protect a relatively heavy electronic system, such as a computer system, within a shipping container. The invention encompasses a protective packaging system that is used with a shipping container, and a shipping system that includes both the protective packaging system and its associated shipping container. The invention also encompasses a method for loading a computer system into a shipping container.
Although modern electronic systems are relatively robust, it is still desirable to ship such systems in protective packaging. Protective packaging will protect the packaged system from cosmetic and perhaps more serious damage while in transit from the manufacturer to the consumer. Protective packaging is especially important for a relatively large and heavy system, such as a computer server system, which may include decorative covers and other exterior features that are vulnerable to damage during shipping. Traditional cushion material (e.g. polystyrene or polyethylene) spacers are many times inadequate for protecting heavier and more fragile systems. Also, some types of protective covers, such as plastic end caps, require additional packaging steps that increase packaging time.
Packaging for a computer system must be adapted to accommodate the weight of the system in a way that protects the equipment while increasing neither the cost of packaging, nor the time and number of steps required to package the system. Further, minimizing both the container size and the amount of protective packaging material is desirable for environmental reasons.
One solution to the problem of protecting heavy systems in transit to a customer is to increase the size and decrease the density of the protective foam used inside the shipping container, to soften the impact of a drop. The additional protective foam increases both the cost of the materials and the size of the package, making this solution undesirable.
An object of the invention is to provide a protective packaging system that supports and protects a product, such as a computer system, from damage during shipping and handling. Another object of the invention is to provide a protective packaging system that uses minimal material and does not increase the time required to package the product.
To accomplish these objects, the invention includes a packaging system having a bottom component and a pivot component. The bottom component is inserted into a shipping container in position to support a product, and preferably includes an opening in which the product can be snugly received. A pivot receptacle is formed in the bottom component that supports the pivot component in two alternative positions, a loading position and a support position. In the loading position, the pivot component is tilted outwardly with respect to the bottom component, which allows a product to be easily inserted into the container. As the product is inserted to a received position on the bottom component, contact between the product and the pivot component causes the pivot component to move automatically into the support position. In the support position, the pivot component is tilted inwardly with respect to the loading position so that it engages the product resting on the bottom component.
The pivot component preferably includes a rigid support structure and an inner protective element. The rigid support structure is made of a rigid material that allows the pivot component to firmly support the product in the received position. The inner protective element covers the inner side of the rigid support structure and is made of a resilient protective material that protects the product in the received position. Lateral support elements may be included at lateral edges of the pivot component. The lateral support elements, made up of relatively dense protective material, guide the pivot component into a proper support position and provide additional support when the product is in the received position.
The contact which moves the pivot component to the support position can occur on one or more projections that may extend from the inner side of the pivot component at a base edge thereof. In the preferred embodiment, the projections are located at the base of the lateral support elements.
Because it is important that the pivot component remain in the support position during shipment, a top component can be installed above the product in a position where it captures and retains the pivot component in the support position. This top component is preferably made of a resilient protective material that provides additional protection for the product.
The computer system packaging method according to the invention includes positioning the bottom component in a container and then positioning the pivot component in the loading position in the pivot receptacle of the bottom component. The method then includes inserting the computer system into the container. As the computer system is inserted, it contacts the pivot component, automatically moving the pivot component into the support position. The method may also include the step of retaining the pivot component in the support position with the top component installed over the product and the pivot component.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, when considered with the accompanying drawings.